Torture of the Dream Revenge
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: Wow. Weird Romance. this one has a really freaky dream in it that makes it PG13. Mizy, Soratt, and Jyoushiro. Yes yaoi and straight! If you don't like yaoi or straight please don't read it. If your not a major fan of yaoi but still want to go ahead, it's


Author's note: In this story we have Mimi/Izzy, Izzy/Jyou, Sora/Matt and Mimi with my made up character, Karn. If you do not like any of these couples please stop reading now. I wrote this so people could enjoy it. If you know you won't enjoy it. Please stop reading now. They are set to when they're in college. To summarize, Izzy dumps Mimi and Mimi goes out for revenge.... What fun we have!  
  
Setting up...  
  
  
Izzy walked nervously through the park. He knew what he would need to do today. He knew it since last night. He couldn't sleep because he went through all the reactions Mimi could have. Sadly, her actual reaction was not what he had come up with.  
  
He stopped when he saw Mimi walking up to him. His nerves about left him. She smiled sweetly and walked over.  
  
"Here Izzy I made this for you," the girl beamed brightly as she handed him a bag.  
  
"What..?" Izzy looked into the bag and saw chocolate chip cookies, "My favorite!" he suddenly felt REALLY guilty. Here she was, making him cookies and he was going to dump her. He needed to make this quick and short. "Mimi, I need to tell you something," Izzy said, sitting her down on a bench.  
  
Mimi suddenly became very worried, "What is it Izzy? You sound so worried. Is everything fine?" The innocence on Mimi's face nearly killed Izzy there and then.  
  
"Mimi.. It's about us," Izzy explain, not letting her interrupt until he was done, "It was really nice at the beginning but I've had a change of heart and it just won't work out, good bye Mimi." with this he handed her a box and walked away as fast has he could.  
  
Mimi sat for several seconds, stunned. It happened too fast for her to be fully shocked, only stunned. She slowly open the box, almost in a trance.  
  
The first object in the wrapped box was a picture. It had been taken with a simple throw away camera. Nothing rich or extravagant. But the picture was worth all the money and gold in the world. It was last year, at a Halloween party. Izzy and Mimi had been dating for about six months. Izzy was wearing a 'physical embodiment of the supreme evil', as Izzy said. It was Izzy in devil horns. He was just being macho or something. Mimi laughed sadly remembering it. Mimi was wearing a 'computer nerd' outfit and they were hugging. It was the only picture of the two together. Mimi felt her eyes starting to water.  
  
The next item made her burst into tears. She dropped the whole thing, box, wrapping, picture, and rose petals. The rose was faded and drying up. But Mimi knew what it was. Izzy gave her that rose on their first date and she gave it to him on their one year anniversary. A metaphor, how cute, a wilted flower for wilted love. Mimi burst into tears.  
  
She sat for several minutes with her head down before someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Mimi?"  
  
"Karn!" Mimi looked up to see the orange eyes looking down at her with worry, but she put her head back down too quickly for him to see her full face and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Mimi what's wrong?" Karn sat down with concern on his face, "What happened?"  
  
"I-I-Izzy..." Mimi began, barely speaking.  
  
"Go ahead Mimi," Karn sad softly. He had always been a good friend. They had met up in the digital world years ago. Karn disappeared after that, but came to Japan a few years afterwards to stay. He and Izzy became like brothers and they shared an apartment near their college.  
  
"H-he.. broke up with me," Mimi sad softly and held back all her tears, "He said it just w-won't work."  
  
"Oh Mimi," Karn said and pulled her closer to him, "It'll be okay," Mimi rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears come, "Just cry. You'll feel better."  
  
Several minutes later Mimi was walking through the park again. Instead of her love by her she had a good friend. It's better than no one, she thought. She looked over at the young man as he trod in silence. His head was down in thought so that his spiked orange-brown hair fell over his face. She looked back to watching the path before her.  
  
Not long they came to her apartment building. She shared an apartment with Sora and two floors down was Jyou's room. "So many friends, so close," Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah," Karn said softly as he opened the door to the building.  
  
Mimi stepped through and her eyes went wide. Standing there was Izzy. Izzy and Jyou. Izzy and Jyou kissing. Izzy and Jyou kissing passionately. "IZZY!?" Mimi stuttered.  
  
Karn stepped in to see what was going on, "Jyou!!!?" he suddenly looked downward Mimi with a little fear as to what was to happen.  
  
Izzy stepped back from Jyou and stared at Mimi, "M-mimi? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," She said calmly, head down. She then stepped forward to the two boys.  
  
BOOM! WHAM!!  
  
Mimi walked quietly down the stone steps from the apartment building and turned left.  
  
Karn watched her walk out and looked back at Izzy and Jyou. Both stood there with large hand shaped bruises on their faces, "You deserved that one," he then jumped down the stairs and raced after Mimi.  
  
  
  
The Dreams Begin...  
  
  
Mimi fell asleep that night with little emotion on her face. The tears had been dried. Her fist was now numb from shaking it and clenching her hand in rage. All she wanted now was sleep.  
  
She had spent hours wandering around the park. Karn eventually went home when she asked him for the twenty-first time to leave. She had to promise twenty-two times that she wouldn't do something drastic when he left. She remember every single detail of that day. Clear and fresh in her mind, but she could no longer show it. So all that was for her to do was to dream....  
  
It was a dungeon. A typical dungeon you would find in old movies where they leave the hero to escape and race to the throne of the castle to fight the evil villain. Today would be different, though. Today was Mimi's dream.  
  
She passed by the many cells of her dungeon, listening. Listening for that perfect whimper of fear they gave as she walked by. She was the queen. They were the prisoner.  
They could not hurt her.  
  
There it was! The twenty-first cell, it only felt like the third, was a noise that smelled of defiance. It did not occur to her that sound cannot have a smell, but it did not matter. She ordered her brown-orange haired guard to open the cell and bring forth the prisoner.  
  
The young man did so and soon a rigid lump of cloth was at her feet. The figure looked up and Mimi was staring into Izzy's eye. They were wide with panic, but he showed no sign of trying to run.  
  
She told the guard to bring the prisoner. She would be in the torture room waiting. With that, she left guard and prisoner and walked down the hall. In the distance she could hear struggle. The spell of fear had lifted and Izzy was fighting back. No cause for alarm. It only ment she would do something more painful to him.  
  
Mimi stood looking down at Izzy. He was strapped into the rack and his arms were bound at each end. She asked him to scream as loud as he could. If it was loud enough. She would release him to go free. If he did not, she would pull the lever slightly and he would start to rip in two.  
  
Izzy let loose a cry that shock the walls. Mimi pulled the lever slightly. Try again, she taunted. Izzy screamed. She pulled the lever. Again, she commanded. Izzy screamed. She pulled the Lever. Again. Izzy Screamed. She pulled the lever. Again. Izzy screamed. She pulled the lever. Izzy screamed. She pulled the lever. Izzy screamed. She pulled the lever. Scream. Lever. Scream. Lever. Scream. Scream. Scream....  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Mimi sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock by her bed. 3:45 AM beamed brightly in square red letters. She felt lifted up her wet covers. She was sweating from the nightmare. But Mimi had a plan now....  
  
  
Dark Queen returns?  
  
Mimi slowly walked up the stairs to Izzy's apartment. she was carrying a box of his stuff that she found in her apartment. Sora was walking behind her with the other box, completely disapproving.  
  
"I don't think you should see him until you're calm," Sora said as they reached the correct floor for the apartment.  
  
"I am calm," Mimi said.  
  
"Then why did I find a torn up picture of Izzy in the trash after breakfast?"  
  
"Umm.." Mimi thought for a moment, "Look we're here!" Mimi said suddenly and got her keys out.  
  
"You still have a set to his apartment?" Sora asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Reee-lax, Sora! I'm beginning to think you don't trust me," Mimi said waaaaay to calmly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Karn looked up in surprise from his newspaper, "Mimi? Sora? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're dropping some stuff off that Izzy left at our place," Mimi said calmly and forced her way passed Karn.  
  
"Hi Karn," Sora said with a look of patience thinning, "She's been acting calm all day."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Karn asked as they walked in.  
  
Izzy suddenly dropped a box he was holding as Mimi came in, "Mimi? Aah! My toe!" Izzy started hopping around holding his foot, "Stupid box! Stupid box!"  
  
Mimi stood calmly as Izzy continued his dance of pain until he finally stopped in front of her, "Are you going to hurt me now?" Izzy asked fearfully.  
  
"Already did," Mimi said with a smug look on her face as she looked down at Izzy's bare feet. The toe already looked like it was swelling.  
  
"She thinks she did that?" Sora whispered to Karn as they watched.  
  
"I guess.."  
  
"So what's with the boxes?" Mimi asked politely to her ex. She looked around the room at all the boxes. Some were marked 'Izzy's Room' or 'Bathroom' and one was 'Books'.  
  
"I'm... I'm.." Izzy murmured the last little bit.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH JYOU THEY DAY AFTER YOU BROKE UP WITH ME?" Mimi screamed into Izzy's face.  
  
Suddenly a thought bubble popped up into everyone's head. It was of Mimi strangling Izzy.   
  
Mimi suddenly returned to her calm state and said, "I'm not mad."  
  
"My left foot," Karn whispered.  
  
"Enough from the peanut gallery?" Mimi asked as the two back off, sweatdropped.  
  
"So.. uh.. what are you doing here?" Izzy asked with complete dread in his voice.   
  
'To kill you' she thought, "I'm dropping off stuff you left at my place," she suddenly dropped the box at Izzy's feet. Correction, on Izzy's feet.  
  
"OUCH!" Izzy screamed as he jumped around holding his other foot, "My feet! My feet! Stupid box!"  
  
Mimi walked calmly out, her hand motioning for Karn and Sora to follow. They both followed quietly. As soon as they got outside Sora stated simply, "Yeah.. you're not mad at him."  
  
"I think she's behaving normally," Karn said.  
  
"Okay, enough with the commentary. I have a request for you two."  
  
"What?" they said with wary voices.  
  
"Help me get back at Izzy," she said cheerfully, "I'm gonna make that jerk pay!" Giggle giggle.  
  
"Mimi..." Sora suddenly grabbed Mimi's shoulders, "You've gone mad, haven't you?"  
  
"No Sora. I want to hurt Izzy."  
  
"Are you sure Mimi?" Karn said coming up behind Sora.  
  
"Karn, Sora, Izzy hurt me. I have this horrible feeling deep in my heart and I want Izzy to know that, inside and out, is that clear?" she said with determination plastered all over her face.  
  
"Crystal clear, ma'am," Karn said play-serious. Mimi glared at him and he went serious and simply nodded.  
  
"Yes," Sora said down hearted, "I'll help, but only to make sure it's not illegal."  
  
"Good," She said, going back to too cheerful, "Now let's meet in an hour at 'Pop's Pizza' to see how we can make that block head hurt!" with this she walked cheerfully off and jumped down the stairs, cheerful.  
  
"Karn," Sora said.  
  
"Yes Sora?"  
  
"You know when you made Mimi the Dark Queen?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you ask," Karn spun to where he could see her face.  
  
"I think she's back."  
  
Karn stood there. Started to speak, but closed him mouth and thought about this.  
  
  
Revenge; Step One, Refrigerate. Step Two, Serve.  
  
Karn knocked on the Mimi's apartment and waited. He was in a really odd mood. He knew it was wrong to mess with Izzy like this, but he wanted to help Mimi. So he was torn between friend and friend.  
  
"Hello Karn," Mimi said happily as she opened the door, "Did you get it?"  
  
"No Mimi," Karn said slowly, "Izzy already took his lap top to Jyou's, and I don't think Jyou likes me too much to let me in."  
  
Mimi stood there in the doorway trying to figure out how to do this carefully. She was still in her robes and obviously hadn't been up very long. Karn couldn't take her eyes off her.  
  
"Maybe if I got Sora to help in this one," Mimi turned and shut the door, leaving Karn outside.  
  
"Uhh.. Mimi?" Karn sighed and said softly. He then mumbled something.  
  
The door swung open and Sora glared at him, "I should slam this in your face again."  
  
"What did I do?" Karn started to back against the opposing wall.  
  
"You know exactly what you did, or are going to do," by now Sora had him between a wall and a hard place. She poked him in the chest to enphasize her words, "You. Like. Her."  
  
Karn turned a deep red, "So.. so.. what if I do?"  
  
"Look, she is in a very vulenerable state right now and if you even so much as smile at her, I'll slug you two walls over!" Sora had her fist in Karn's face.  
  
The door swung open and Mimi looked over at them, "Excuse me. I need you two to help me get my revenge, remember?" She closed the door and Karn slumped to the floor. Sora glared down at him and dragged him inside.  
  
Minutes later Sora walk slowly to Jyou's door. She didn't want to help Mimi, but some people could not be disswayed. Plus she knew exactly how she felt. Tai had done something similar to her. The boyfriend was a twist, but he had dropped her nearky that fast.  
  
She carefully knocked on the door and waited. The long haired head of Jyou Kido poked out of the door. He looked down at Sora, "Oh. Hi Sora.. umm.. what are vyou doing here?"  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him outside the apartment. She angled him so he could not see the open door, but tried as hard as she could to amke it seem normal, "Okay Jyou, see here?" She raised her fist and saw Karn and Mimi sneak through the door, "This is my fist."  
  
Jyou coughed, gulped, cough again, and nodded. He was obviously knowing what her next few words would be. She nearly laughed out loud.  
  
"By all rights I shoudl slug you for your dirty little act with Izzy and Mimi. They were perfectly fine until you started going after him. Don't think I don't know. I knwo everything and anything about all of you. Well the Izzy thing was a surprise, but that's beside the point," Why was she doing this? Oh yeah, Mimi.   
  
She noticed Karn coming back out with Izzy's lap top under his arm. He turned around as saw Mimi wasn't there. He sighed and held up his index findure and marched quietly back in.  
  
"So you go and flaunting this relationship in front of her I'll... I'll.... I'll...." she was starting to go blank. She saw Karn coem out with Mimi and slowly move down the hall a little ways. They placed the lap top in a bag Mimi had and nodded, "I'll have to get back to you."   
  
Jyou stood in confusion as Sora walked down the hall, her face red as a tomato, and join up with Karn and Mimi. Apon seeing the another girl Jyou quickly raced into his apartment and shut the door. Had he looked back out he would have found three college students on the ground laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! Mimi never do that again," Karn said, "You do not go into apartments and try to take Izzy's clothes."  
  
"But stealing the lap top is okay? And you mean she was staying there to get clothes?" Sora was half glaring half grinning.  
  
"It was the other part of my plan," Mimi explained calmly.  
  
"Had you stayed any longer I would have given up and let Jyou find you two!" Sora stood back up, "Okay. We have the Pineapple, now can we go?"  
  
"Okay," Mimi was clearly happy, "I loved the look on his face when he saw me."  
  
The three conversed about this subject as teh walked back up to Mimi and Sora's apartment. Karn suddenly reached out and opened the door for them, "After you."  
  
Mimi froze and looked at him, "Umm... thank you." She quietly walked in.   
  
Karn looked rather confused and watched her walk past, "What?"  
  
Sora looked rather sad about the whole thing, "Izzy never actually held the door for her. I know that's what she was thinking."  
  
"Oh great.... well anyways let's get this baby up and fired!" He held a yellow disk that said 'Virus! Beware' and the two walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
Okay I can't take it! I had to post this now. I couldn't wait. i want to know how people would react to this. be quick folks, my brother is looking at mental institutes for me! Keep watching folks, it only gets weirder!  
  



End file.
